Pamlsky
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /PWP/ Black je přesvědčený, že Snape něco skrývá.


**Originál****: **Treats

**Odkaz: **castleskeep**7**.n**7**et/Treats.h**7**tm (Sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Seeker

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

* * *

><p><strong>PAMLSKY<strong>

Válka skončila, zdánlivě nekonečná temnota byla poražena, ale rány na duších se hojily podstatně pomaleji, než ty na těle. Dvanáct let vězení, tři roky na útěku a jeden nesnadný rok svobody z ministerské milosti zanechaly na Siriusi Blackovi jizvy, které nikdy nevyblednou a možná se ani nikdy nezhojí.Rozhlédl se po učitelském stole, všímal si, který z jeho kolegů se mu podívá do očí (Brumbál, Lupin, McGonagallová, Hagrid), kdo se rychle otočí jinam (Grangerová, Pomfreyová, Pinceová, Malfoy) a kdo raději ani nezvedne hlavu (Prýtová, Vectorová, Hoochová, Wood, Kratiknot).

Svým způsobem dávalo smysl, že ho doopravdy dokázali přijmout pouze ti, kdo se měnili ve zvířata, nebo měli rádi zvířata, nebo byli vševědoucí. Chápal váhání všech, kdo nikdy nepoznali život ve zvířecím těle. Povzbudilo ho, když se zdálo, že už začínají překonávat vzpomínky na to, co Siriuse viděli dělat za války. Ale stejně ho trochu mrzelo, že se mu někteří pořád ještě vyhýbají, i přes všechno, co spolu prožili.

A pak tam byl Snape.

Snape, který se na Siriuse díval, jehož černé oči mu bez mrknutí oplácely vyzývavý pohled. Snape, který se od Siriuse odvracel jako by Black nebyl hoden jeho pozornosti a přesto ho až příliš často zamyšleně pozoroval. Sirius věděl, pochopitelně, že Voldemort je mrtvý, že Smrtijedi byli poraženi a že Snape stál na vítězné straně v momentech, kdy se to počítalo. Ale bylo mu to fuk.

Snape měl něco za lubem. A Sirius Black byl pevně odhodlán zjistit, co.

Využil za tím účelem snad každý trik, který znal – s výjimkou měnění se ve psa. Lepil se profesorovi na paty, kdykoliv mu to Snapeův rozvrh a jeho vlastní vyučovací hodiny dovolily. S očima a ušima nastraženýma čekal na neopatrný krok nebo slovo, které prozradí, jaké nové temné tajemství Snape momentálně chová.

Většinou se sice nezdálo, že by prováděl něco špatného, jenže to nic neznamenalo, poněvadž je Snape lstivý. Sirius ho hlídal a pronásledoval a celkově si na něj dával dobrý pozor.

Odhalil totiž v jeho chování jisté anomálie. Například podezřelý výlet do Obrtlé ulice, kde Snape zakoupil podivné křišťálové zrcadlo, několik neobvyklých kouzelných předmětů, přísady, které se nehodily do žádného lektvaru, který Sirius znal (ačkoliv si neochotně přiznal, že nemá tušení k čemu je drtivá většina toho šmejdu, co Snape nakoupil v lékárně) a, co bylo nejvýstřednější, kus slonoviny.

Ve vzduchu se vznášel téměř nedefinovatelný pach manipulativní magie, zachycený v záhybech Snapeova hábitu. Kradmé pohledy u snídaně, samolibý úsměv, když si Snape u stolu poposedl a oplácel Siriusovi upřený pohled. Jako by něco tajil. Jako by vyhrával bitvu, o níž věděl jen on sám, a Sirius prohrával, aniž by tušil proč nebo s čím bojuje.

Opatrné pátrání nepřineslo ovoce a tak Sirius podnikl další krok.

Vloupal se do Snapeových komnat.

Uprostřed noci.

Učinil tak s použitím Jamesova starého neviditelného pláště, který si vypůjčil od Harryho, když kmotřenec posledně přijel na návštěvu. Harry právě hledal v Minneapolisu nové talenty na pozici brankáře pro juniorský tým Kanonýrů, takže ho nejspíš nebude v nejbližší době potřebovat. A Snape jistě nepředpokládal, že by někdo jiný slídil (neviditelně) v jeho bytě. Dokonalá příležitost pozorovat hada v jeho přirozeném prostředí. Tedy v zatuchlém a temném doupěti. Jestli ten slizký plaz něco chystá, Sirius se to dozví.

A taky se dozvěděl.

Akorát ne přesně to, co čekal.

Kolem půl druhé v noci se proplížil labyrintem podzemních chodeb až pod sklepení. Obešel všechny Snapeovy poplašné a bezpečnostní systémy a vstoupil tajným vchodem, o jehož existenci nikdo včetně Snapea (avšak s výjimkou Pobertů), neměl ani tušení. Sirius měl co dělat, aby se nahlas nezachechtal, když vkročil do Snapeovy ložnice. Jak snadné.

Vzápětí si málem ukousl jazyk.

Snape ležel v posteli, ale rozhodně nespal. Z kruhu, zapuštěného ve zdi nad čelem lůžka visela pouta a Snape levou rukou jedno z nich svíral, jako by na tom závisel jeho život. Sirius přejel pohledem přes rozechvělou paži, lesklou potem, se zaťatými svaly vyrýsovanými pod kůží, až k vlhkým, jemným chlupům v podpaždí, pak napříč hubeným hrudníkem k hrotu tmavé bradavky a ve stopách stružky potu, stékající doprostřed prudce se zvedajících prsou, dál kolem pozoruhodně velkého, naběhlého penisu, zvlhlého a lesklého, až k štíhlým, široce roztaženým stehnům a pravé ruce, končící prsty, zaťatými do slonovinového dilda, mizejícího v zarudlém mokrému otvoru ... Sirius si prokousl ret.

Na tenhle druh černé magie opravdu nepomyslel. V hlavě se mu ozval tenký káravý hlásek, podezřele připomínající Lupinův: _Měl bys hned odejít. To není správné, dívat se na něj, když o tobě neví. Měl by ses otočit a okamžitě zmizet tím průchodem a – _než hlásek stačil přestat s pindáním, Snape zasténal.

Hlasitě.

Zasunul si slonovinového ptáka tak hluboko, že měl prsty přitisknuté až k zadku, prohnul se jak luk, jako by všechny svaly v jeho těle v jedné chvíli ztuhly a prudce vyvrcholil, aniž by se jedinkrát dotknul svého penisu.

Něco tak sexy Sirius v životě neviděl.

Zdálo se, jako by orgasmus nikdy neměl skončit, teprve za dlouhou chvíli Snape naposledy krátce hekl a jeho tělo se zhroutilo na postel. Ležel, prudce oddechoval, jednu ruku zavěšenou v poutech, druhou uvězněnou mezi stehny, oči zavřené, ústa pootevřená, zpocené vlasy přilepené na spáncích. Jeho tmavé řasy se zdály velice výrazné a vůbec poprvé Sirius v jeho obličeji zahlédl barvu.

Lupinův hlas okamžitě přehlušilo Čmuchalovo zavytí. Nos začenichal, péro sebou škublo, ruce se chtivě sevřely, Sirius se přikrčil a připravil se ke skoku. Vtom se zas rozběhl lidský mozek a on zamrzl uprostřed pohybu.

Nemůže přece na Snapea jen tak skočit a zašukat ho do matrace. Jsou nepřátelé, pro Krista! Zavilí nepřátelé, pohroužení do vzájemné nedůvěry a hluboké nenávisti. Jen proto, že Siriusovi z ničeho nic připadá k sežrání, se ještě Snape nemusí chtít nechat ojet. Přinejmenším by vřískal tak hlasitě, že by Sirius nejspíš upadl do šoku a probral by se až na psychiatrickém oddělení Svatého Munga. Ne-li zpátky v Azkabanu za pokus o vraždu, protože Snape by nikdy neuvěřil, že Sirius chtěl jenom sex.

Sirius sám byl na pochybách.

Dokud se Snape nepohnul, zvolna a s nevídanou ladností, zatímco si pomalu a opatrně vytahoval dildo z těla. Dlouhý, silný, z nějakého důvodu mírně povědomý penis se v tlumeném světle leskl potem a kluzkým lubrikantem. Snape ho protáhl mezi stehny, na okamžik zpomalil, aby špičkou promnul kůži za svým šourkem, a přitom se pomalu svíjel a nadzvedal boky. Ze rtů mu unikaly rozkošné tichoučké zvuky, ze kterých Sirius dostával hlad. Byly stejně temné a smyslné jako Snapeův hlas, jen mnohem bezbrannější a tím víc svůdné.

A mimochodem, od kdy je sakra na Snapeovi něco _rozkošného_?

Odpověď Siriuse zasáhla jako rána cihlou do hlavy a celé jeho tělo ztuhlo šokem: odjakživa.

Tak moment. Nemohl Snapea celé ty roky chtít. Celé ty roky ho přece nenáviděl!

Správně.

Chtěl ho zkopat do kulata. Zmlátit do bezvědomí. Bušit do něj zase a zase ... Sirius si vrazil ruku do kalhot a škubnul za koule, neboť v jedné chvíli reálně hrozilo, že se udělá. Možná na tom mudlovském rčení, že od nenávisti není daleko k posedlosti, bude i zrnko pravdy. Sirius se otřásl, ruku pořád pevně sevřenou kolem varlat. Snape si zatím dildem postrkoval šourek tam a zpátky a pohrával si s penisem, aby v něm vzbudil zájem o pokračování.

Sirius nedokázal odtrhnout oči od ruky, vedoucí kus slonoviny po zarudlé, zpocené kůži. Všudypřítomná vůně sexu byla nesnesitelně výrazná, dokonce i pro lidský nos, a Sirius si olíznul rty. Měl pocit, jako by na jazyku cítil Snapeův slaný pot. Uvolnil prsty, dosud pevně svírající šourek, rozepnul si zip, zasunul ruku do trenýrek a chopil se svého penisu.

Zpomalil, jako v hypnóze opakoval pohyb, kterým Snape přejížděl přes svůj penis. Pak se dildo zvedlo a pořád přitisknuté na Snapeovu kůži zamířilo k bradavce a od ní přes natažený krk na čelist a do otevřených úst. Snape políbil žalud, pak ho nechal vniknou dál mezi rty a nakonec tu věc zasouval hluboko do úst. Víčka měl pevně stisknutá a zdál se ponořený v mlze rozkoše.

Z náhlého popudu Sirius nevěřícně přivřel oči a jeho ruka se zastavila. Rychle si shrnul kalhoty i spodní prádlo natolik, aby viděl do vlastního klína, důkladně si ho prohlédl, pak zase dlouho zíral na kus slonoviny, kolem kterého Snape právě obtáčel svůj jazyk. Není divu, že mu to dildo přišlo povědomé.

Snape se šukal slonovinou kopií Siriusova vlastního penisu.

Sirius se udělal do ruky dřív, než stačil dokončit myšlenku.

Snape prudce otevřel oči. Podezíravě se rozhlédl po pokoji, zvlášť dlouho zíral do všech temných koutů a stínů, ale Siriusovu neviditelnou postavu jen přelétl pohledem. Zvedl hlavu, uvolnil si pouta, podepřel se na jednom lokti a znovu se rozhlédl. Začenichal. Jednou. Dvakrát.

Potřásl hlavou a padl zpátky do polštářů.

"Vzdej to, Severusi. Představy jsou pěkná věc, ale nikam nevedou. Jsi tady sám. On nemá zájem. Bože, jestli na tebe vůbec někdy pomyslí, nejspíš plánuje tvou vraždu." Celou dobu, co si tohle pro sebe mumlal, se hladil po celém těle, promnul bradavky, pak sklouznul níž, aby jemně zatahal za svůj penis.

Vražda byla to poslední, na co by Sirius měl myšlenky. Po špičkách se přikradl blíž. Následovalo další hříšně slastné, tiché zakňourání a Snape se zvolna propracovával zpátky k plné erekci. Dlouhými, obratnými prsty laskal svůj penis a šourek, a Sirius cítil, jak jeho vlastní rozkrok odpovídá. Zachvěl se, když se mu podařilo rozluštit, _co_ vlastně Snape kňučí.

"Ano, ano, prosím, ano," Snape svíral a povoloval prsty, přejížděl nahoru a dolů po penisu. "Víc, přesně tak, ano," Snape sáhnul po dildu a zapojil ho zpátky do hry. "Sakra, oh sakra, ano!" Černé oči se otevřely a zíraly rovnou na Siriuse.

Kterého málem klepla pepka.

"Nešetři mě! Oh, bože, ano, přesně tak," Snape zasténal a vrazil si dildo zpátky do zadku. Oči upíral přímo na Siriuse. Tak to aspoň vypadalo – ale to je nesmysl. Sirius byl přece pořád neviditelný. Nebo ne?

Sirius leknutím málem upustil svůj plášť, pak vydechl úlevou. A pak tiše zaklel vzrušením, protože Snape zase začal s tím svým hadovitým kroucením. Nikdy dřív Siriuse ani nenapadlo, že by hadi byli nějak sexy, ale najednou mu přišlo, že jakživ neviděl nic tak vzrušujícího, jako tyhle vlnivé pohyby. A Snape dál zíral na něj – nebo spíš skrz něj – takže musel mít nějaký důvod.

Sirius se zvolna otočil kolem své osy, s maximální opatrností – jednak aby měl jistotu, že vlnící se plášť neodhalí ani kousek jeho těla, což by ho jistě prozradilo, a za druhé proto, že mu péro stálo až to bolelo. A pak konečně zjistil, na co Snape pořád civí – a málem upustil plášť podruhé.

Nad psacím stolem viselo křišťálové zrcadlo, které odráželo postavy, pohybující se v kulisách jeho vlastní ložnice. V první chvíli se zamyslel, jak asi Snape zjistil, jak to u Siriuse doma vypadá, ale netrápil se tou otázkou příliš dlouho. Musel totiž třeštit oči a slintat nad scénou, kterou si Snape promítal pro své potěšení.

Děj se odehrával v Siriusově posteli, v hlavní roli Sirius a Snape. Snape byl řetězem připoutaný ke zdi, bezmocně vydaný na pospas Siriusově spalující touze a neexistujícímu slitování. Sirius měl Snapeovy nohy hozené na ramenou a hobloval ho, jako by za to byl placený. Přirážel do něj plnou silou, zvedal ho z matrace s každým přírazem a Snape držel jako poslední děvka, křičel, prosil o víc, svíjel se a vycházel mu vstříc stejně nadšeně, jako si ho Sirius bral. Druhá nejerotičtější věc, kterou kdy Sirius viděl.

Hned po Snapeovi, masturbujícím s perfektní kopií jeho penisu. Stačilo otočit se k zrcadlu zády.

Najednou se znovu ozval Lupinův hlas, vyčítal Siriusovi, že by ho měla hanba fackovat a jak si to může dovolit, dívat se na něj při něčem tak osobním, zjišťovat o Snapeovi věci, do kterých mu ale vůbec nic není, a které Snape tají ze zatraceně dobrých důvodů – Čmuchal zavrčel a Lupin okamžitě sklapnul. Hlavou mu prolétla šílená myšlenka, že Snape je tak trošku cítit po pamlscích pro psy, a pak už shodil plášť, serval ze sebe šaty, vyskočil na postel a přistál přímo na Snapeovi.

Který – předvídatelně – zaječel a divoce se pod ním zazmítal. I když samozřejmě nebylo možné určit, zda je to spíš Siriusovým nečekaným zhmotněním se uprostřed jeho fantazie, nebo explozivním orgasmem, který bezprostředně následoval. Sirius se neobtěžoval, aby to zjišťoval. Místo toho natáhl ruku, sebral dildo ze Snapeových ochablých prstů, odhodil ho přes rameno někam na postel, roztáhl Snapeovi hubená kolena a bez prodlení zajel do jeho pohodlně roztaženého otvoru. A začal přirážet.

Snapeovo vyvrcholení pokračovalo i když do něj Sirius vnikl, a svírání jeho svalů bylo neskutečně příjemné. Trocha semene přistála na Snapeově hrudníku, Sirius zavrčel a sehnul se, aby ho slíznul. Vycenil zuby v maniakálním úsměvu.

Taky trochu chutnalo jako pamlsky pro psy. Ty drahé a dobré, o kterých, jak Sirius doufal, nikdo netuší, že je chroupe místo brambůrků. Jeho tajná neřest.

No, jedna z nich.

Nerozluštitelné zvuky ho přiměly zaměřit pozornost zpátky na Snapeův obličej, který byl obrazem hrůzy a vzrušení a čistého chtíče a dokonalého šoku. Slušivé. Sirius se rozhodl, že tenhle výraz by rád vídal častěji. Ale nejdřív, nejdřív se musí udělat.

A tak se udělal. Až se mu zatočila hlava. To divadlo předtím ho rozpálilo a Sirius vyvrcholil jako gejzír, nacpal se jak nejhlouběji dokázal a bezmocně škubal boky. Snape otevřel ústa, ale jestli plánoval vykřiknout zděšením nebo vztekem, to už Sirius nezjistil. Vrazil mezi pootevřené rty jazyk, pořád lehce chutnající semenem, a líbal tak důkladně, jak uměl.

Pak se zhroutil, pořád ještě ve Snapeovi, ruce ovinuté kolem jeho těla, obličej přitisknutý do zpocených vlasů a k jeho krku. A čekal na nevyhnutelný rozsudek smrti.

K jeho překvapení ho Snape objal nohama kolem pasu a pažemi kolem ramen a zeptal se: "Co ti sakra tak dlouho trvalo? Už mě šmíruješ víc než týden. Ty jsi nikdy nebyl moc bystrý, co, Blacku?"

Sirius během vteřiny zvážil a zamítl několik možných odpovědí – smích, ránu do nosu, důkladné profackování, svázání Snapea a vyšukání mu urážek z hlavy – ale nakonec pokrčil rameny a zakousnul se do krku, příhodně umístěného na dosah úst. Snape zasténal. Udělal ten svůj sexy vlnivý pohyb a nohama pevněji sevřel Siriusovy boky.

Pohádat se můžou později. A určitě se pohádají. Ale momentálně měl Sirius chuť na další pamlsky.

**KONEC**


End file.
